Push-button type switches are utilized in thousands of applications. One common application for push-button switches is as an input device for a gaming machine. For example, a gaming machine may include a plurality of push-buttons permitting a user to indicate a input, such as to “hold” a card, place a “bet” of a monetary amount, “deal” cards or the like.
In the gaming machine environment, the push-buttons are generally mounted to a portion of the gaming machine housing, such as a metal panel. One problem with these buttons is that they are subject to electrostatic discharge (ESD). A user of the machine may carry an electric charge, such as developed by walking across carpeting in a casino. When the user touches a button of the gaming machine, the path to ground through the button is through the electrical circuitry thereof, including the switch. Thus, the ESD is released through the circuitry of the button. This discharge may harm the switch of the button and may even travel through the gaming machine circuitry to a controller, such as a gaming machine processor. The discharge may damage this circuitry or interfere with the operating of the game for a short period of time. In either event, the discharge causes harm.
During the lifetime of the gaming machine, the buttons of the machine may be used tens of thousands of times. It is therefore important to provide a push-button switch which will accept a high duty cycle and has a long-life. Among other things, components of a button may need to be replaced in order to maintain the button, or else the entire button must be replaced.
In many instances, gaming machines are located in areas of reduced illumination. The reduced illumination makes it easier for a player of the game to view information presented on a video display of the gaming machine. On the other hand, the reduced illumination makes it difficult for a player to observe other aspects of the gaming machine, such as the location of push-buttons. It is desirable to provide a button which is easy to see and use.